


Загадка без ответа

by Akitosan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если живешь в одном замке с драконом, никогда нельзя об этом забывать. И уж совсем плохи твои дела, если дракон является твоим королем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Загадка без ответа

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам заявки о Смауге - повелителе Средиземья. Автор так и не смог сочинить обоснуй для такой истории, но про Смауга - повелителя Вестероса - смог.

**Бильбо**

Если живешь в одном замке с драконом, никогда нельзя об этом забывать. И уж совсем плохи твои дела, если дракон является твоим королем. Гэндальф в своем сером одеянии мейстера и с тридцатью тремя звеньями в цепи — вот кто годится быть Десницей такого короля, а он просто лорд Бильбо Бэггинс. Однако в качестве своей правой руки король Смаугхирис выбрал его, лорда Шира, Хранителя Запада, своего друга.

— Дом Таргариенов гордится тем, что в их жилах течет драгоценная драконья кровь. Но верно это утверждение только в отношении меня, — сказал король. — Так что ты можешь гордиться тем, что будешь служить истинному дракону. Ты собирался отказать мне? Прости, но отказа я не приму.

Прежде чем стать королем, Смаугхирис родился бастардом. Он прошел обучение в Цитадели и после этого стал мейстером замка Бэггинсов Бэг-Энда. Бильбо предоставил мейстеру Смаугхирису полную свободу, и вот чего стоила эта свобода всему Вестеросу: бывший бастард превратил себя в дракона, уничтожил законных наследников — всех, кроме своего дяди, и стал править как дракон. Он перестроил Драконье логово в новую королевскую резиденцию, Одинокую Гору, ибо Красный замок не мог вместить короля в обличии дракона.

Иногда король принимал подданных в человеческом обличии, иногда в драконьем. В человеческом обличии он был высоким красивым человеком отнюдь не валирийской внешности, черноволосым и голубоглазым, как и его мать. В облике дракона его чешуя сияла золотом; Бильбо полагал, что это оттого, что при колдовстве король использовал золото.

Король-дракон правил, как правили все Таргариены до него, его жестокость не превышала людской. Он требовал немного больше золота, возможно, оно требовалось для сохранения способности становиться драконом. Всех, кто пытался восстать против его правления, он сжег и сожрал, но с последнего такого случая прошло несколько лет, и королю стало скучно. И в один из скучных дней он придумал себе новое развлечение.

— Ваше величество, вам нужна жена, — сказал ему дядя. — Что с нами будет, если вы не оставите наследника? Династия падет! Я бы рекомендовал вам обратить прежде всего внимание на леди валирийской крови…

— Я женюсь на той, что загадает мне загадку без ответа, — объявил король Смаугхирис. — И мне все равно, какого она рода. Хоть птичница, хоть королева.

И Бильбо сразу понял, что случится с теми претендентками, которые такую загадку загадать не смогут. Они будут сожжены или сожраны королем-драконом. А такой загадки, которую король не сумел бы разгадать, не существовало. В его мейстерской цепи было двадцать одно звено на третьем году обучения в Цитадели.

 

**Мейстер Гэндальф**

Гэндальф сидел и думал в тишине. Он был мейстером Одинокой Горы и видел свой долг в том, чтобы сохранить и короля, и народ, но не видел пути. Или смерть короля, или гибель народа, впереди только холод и мрак.

Гэндальф понимал драконов и не понимал людей.

Драконы коварны, но люди коварнее драконов. Драконы вымерли, люди выжили. Да, дракон может угрожать целому городу, целой стране, но попади черной стрелой в единственное уязвимое место, и дракон умрет. Дракон может сожрать людей, сжечь поля и города, но города отстроят заново, поля покроются новым зеленым покровом, люди нарожают новых людей.

Гэндальф присутствовал при испытаниях претенденток на руку и сердце короля Смаугхириса. Они знали, на что шли, но поток их не иссякал. Каждая девчонка мысленно примеряла корону королевы и представляла себя умнее короля-мейстера. Некоторые полагали, что даже если они не загадают нужную загадку, король пощадит их и отпустит домой. А особо одаренные особы считали, что король будет так поражен их красотой, что немедленно женится и про условие даже и не вспомнит. Но все шло так, как шло. Загадки разгадывались, Смаугхирис получал и пищу для ума и пищу для драконьего желудка, и даже не думал влюбляться и поражаться красотой девиц.

Если бы Смаугхирис был простым драконом, ему не нужна бы была власть, ибо зачем дракону власть? Он бы спал где-нибудь на груде сокровищ, или улетел бы на Север, или истреблял бы овец и лютоволков по всем Семи королевствам. Но он был наполовину Таргариеном, и кровь Таргариенов говорила ему: ты достоин быть королем, но ты бастард и никогда им не будешь. Ты не будешь королем, потому что твои волосы не серебристые, твои глаза не сиреневые, твоя мать не Таргариен.

Сейчас короля боятся именно из-за того, что он дракон. Если он снова станет человеком, если наденет черное, тогда, быть может, получится сохранить хотя бы несколько девиц высокородных кровей для того, чтобы сделать одну из них королевой и матерью. Дядя короля еще не так стар, наследник родится, династия не прервется.

Недаром в мейстерской цепи Гэндальфа тридцать три звена, он уже давно разгадал загадку драконьего обличия короля. Если убрать золото, если подмешивать королю кое-что в бокал с вином, если сделать еще кое-что, тихо и незаметно, то не станет дракона Смаугхириса, а останется всего лишь человек.

Возможно, рассвет так и не наступит с исчезновением короля-дракона, возможно, новый король не оправдает надежд, но Гэндальф был в ответе только за эту страницу.

**Смаугхирис**

Запах предательства был знаком Смаугхирису с колыбели.

Предательство ради власти, ради золота он понимал. Предательство ради будущего королевства — это было что-то новое, оно пахло красным золотом и валирийской сталью, оно воняло мейстерской цепью.

Смаугхирис и не думал мешать мейстеру Гэндальфу. Ему давно наскучила жизнь короля, видимо, вместе с превращением в настоящего дракона и изменением состава крови его психика тоже претерпела изменения. Ему даже стало скучно разгадывать глупые девичьи загадки и есть глупых девиц на выданье, но он не мог признаться в этом даже самому себе.

Когда он понял, что магия ушла и он больше не сможет превращаться в дракона, он не стал дожидаться рассвета, он надел черное и ушел в ночь. Но рассвет настиг его в самом начале пути. Всего одна повозка? Вчера он освободил Бильбо от обязанностей Десницы, но позволил ему увезти с собой многие сокровища.

— Ваше величество, я могу подвезти вас, — сказал лорд Бильбо Бэггинс. — Я возвращаюсь в Замок Бэг-Энд, в Шир, как вы и велели. Не хотите ли составить мне компанию?

— Я больше не король, Бильбо. Я даже больше не дракон, — горько рассмеялся Смаугхирис. — Спасибо за то, что был все это время моей правой рукой. Ты один из немногих, кто старался образумить меня. Ты и мейстер Гэндальф — без вас я бы сжег весь Вестерос просто от скуки.

— Я мог бы увезти в этой повозке драгоценности, которыми вы одарили меня за годы службы, — ответил лорд Бильбо. — Но вместо них я предпочитаю увезти в ней вас, мой король. Вы беззащитны перед местью, но вот вам моя защита. Мало кто осмелится выступить против Хранителя Запада.

Бильбо говорил искренне, от него не несло предательством, от него пахло преданностью друга. Годы правления Смаугхириса в облике дракона не сумели разрушить их дружбу.

— Надеюсь, что мой дядя Саруман будет таким королем, которого они достойны, — просиял Смаугхирис, забираясь в повозку. — Он мудр и справедлив, недаром я оставил ему жизнь. Ты можешь снова называть меня по имени, как в старые добрые времена.

— Я никогда не забывал, что ты мой друг, Смаугхирис. Кем бы я был, если бы помнил только зло, но не помнил добра?

Сам Смаугхирис никогда не помнил добра, как, впрочем, не помнил и зла. Драконья кровь многое в нем изменила.

Они тронулись в путь, и Смаугхирис думал о том, что загадка человеческого сердца — воистину загадка без ответа.


End file.
